Gia and Elijah each give Klaus and Hayley advice
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Klaus and Hayley are in love with each other but are unwilling to admit it but after a talk with Gia and Elijah they start to become more willing to.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a two shot of Klayley and Gilijah and in this story Klaus and Hayley are in love but don't want to admit to anyone especially to each other and after Klaus has a talk with Elijah as well as Hayley has a talk with Gia both Gia and Elijah realize they feel something for each other.

Pairings: Klaus and Hayley, Elijah and Gia

Characters: Klaus, Hayley, Elijah and Gia

Klaus and Hayley are back at the compound watching over Hope together but Hayley could tell something was troubling Klaus cause he was pacing back and forth so she asked "Klaus will you sit down or something you are making me nervous and you seem to be scaring our daughter." Klaus gives her a look and rolls his eyes as she laughs and she continues "So what is wrong with you anyway?"

"What makes you think something is wrong with me?"

"Well you are pacing back and forth with that look on your face you get when you are pissed off. So I repeat what is wrong?"

Klaus looks at Hayley and scoffs and says "It is my psychotic parents they are somewhere and I don't know where they are and this is really starting to upset me."

Hayley has a upset look and says "You know Klaus maybe you should stop being so paranoid and come hold your daughter." She says holding Hope out to him and he smiles and takes her from Hayley.

"And for your information I am not paranoid. I can't help I am still worried about my father and mother coming after our child."

Hayley looks at Klaus "Well you need to stop Mikael and Esther is not coming after Hope."

"Yea well you don't know that now do you like you said it is because of me I am the reason that Hioe is and will always be in danger."

"Klaus I didn't say that exactly I said you are the threat I never said…."

"Well Hayley calling me the threat basically means that it is because of me that Hope will aways be in danger." Klaus lays Hope in her crib and as he walks away Hayley yells "Where are you going?"

"Out." Klaus yells behind him and Hayley throws a blanket down clearly frustrated with Klaus.

At Marcel's loft Elijah and Gia are in bed fooling around when Klaus enters "Oh brother we have to talk and it is important." And walks where Elijah and Gia were and continues "So I see what you have been doing all day. Hello Gia."

Gia looks at Klaus and says "Hello Klaus. I guess you needed to talk to Elijah."

"And you guess right." Gia gets out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her and looked at Klaus and he says "Oh I will just wait out here." And he walks out as Gia laughs.

"Seems like your brother is desperate to talk to you. Why is that?"

"Who knows with Niklaus."

Gia finishes getting dressed and looks at Elijah and says "Well you better go see what he wants."

And he starts laughing and nods his head. And when Elijah walks out the room Klaus says "Finally lets go for a walk." And he walks out as Elijah shakes his head but follows him.

"So Niklaus what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Klaus looks at him and says "Hayley she is just aggrevating me like I just want too….I just want to hurt her."

Elijah laughs and says "Now Klaus you wouldn't want to hurt the mother of your child now would you?"

Klaus scoffs and says "Give me a reason why I shouldn't? And not that's she is the mother of my daughter." Klaus finishes just as Elijah was bout to say something.

"Ok how about one and deny it all you want but you my brother is in love with her." Klaus looks at him and starts laughing but stops when he sees the look on his face "Oh you are serious?" And Elijah nods his head. And Klaus stops walking and continues "Are you out of your mind. Now why in the hell would I fall in love with her and even if I was then is no way that she is in love with me."

Elijah speaks up "And you wouldn't know that if you don't talk to her."

"Oh and have her laugh in my face no thing you. I mean she already thinks I am a threat too our daughters life."

Elijah looks at Klaus and says "Well if you think about it she has a point. Klaus the people who are after Hope are your enemies so that automatically makes you a threat too her life."

"Brother you are asking me to hurt you aren't you. But you know I actually do see your point. I make a lot of enemies and they have automatically became my daughters too."

Elijah looks at him and says "But you need to talk to Hayley cause despite what you say you can't change how you feel. And you my brother you are in love with Hayley. And know you both being hybrids you can work together to protect your daughter." Klaus looks at Elijah and looks away knowing that everything he just said was the truth of course he didn't want to admit that to him.

Back at the loft Gia was sitting on the sofa reading when Hayley walked in with the baby and Gia looks up and says "Hayley what brings you here? Oh and you brought Hope."

"I just needed to get out of that house. You know to get some air and I know Hope needed to get out some too." And Gia walks over and picks up Hope.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well I did need some air but I also needed someone to talk to."

Gia looks at Hayley and asks "About what?"

"One word. Klaus." And Gia looks at Hayley and smiles and says "What about Klaus.

"He is just so frustrating. I mean I just want to hurt him so bad."

Gia starts laughing and says "Elijah always says Klaus can be a handful." And she sees the look on Hayley's face when she brought up Elijah.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to bring up….."

"It's ok both me and Elijah have moved on you and him and me and…."

Gia is quick to say "You and Klaus."

"Excuse me."

"Oh Hayley deny it all you want but I can see it you are in love with Klaus." And she starts laughing and says "Klaus and I will never happen."

"Oh really you two had a one night stand which resulted in Hope."

"And Gia I am so grateful for Hope but that is the only way that Klaus and I will have anything to do with the other."

"Hayley you love him you just don't want to admit it cause it is because of him that Hope is constantly in danger." Hayley looks at Gia and looks at Hope then says "You know what I think you are right I don't want to admit to myself and especially to him cause if I do then that means it becomes real and…." Before Hayley could continue Gia says "It is real whether you want to admit it or not. You are in love with Klaus and I bet he in is in love with you too and in some way you both want to be an actual family with Hope."

Hayley smiles and looks at Hope and says "You know what I want to go talk to him maybe he is back at the house by now." And she grabs Hope from Gia and places her in the stroller and Gia smiles watching her go and yells "Hey maybe you, me, Klaus and Elijah can have a double date soon." And they both laugh and Hayley exits the room.

A/N: I am a big shipper of Klayley and Gilijah both couples have chemistry and passion. There is gonna be one more chapter it will have Klaus and Hayley's talk as well as a double date with Elijah, Gia, Hayley and Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second part and Klaus and Hayley have a talk about their feelings for each other and then a double date with Gia and Elijah.

Characters: Klayley, Gilijah, Cami, Aiden and Josh

Hayley makes it back to the compound and starts yelling for Klaus since she was hoping that he was back from whatever it was he had to do.

"Klaus! Klaus! Are you here? Klaus." Hayley yelled and when she heard no response she was about to call him until he showed up and said "Hayley there is no need to yell. I think the whole state heard you. So what is it that you need?" But instead of actually saying something Hayley just grabbed him and kissed him and Klaus being in shock didn't automatically kiss back. But after a few more seconds he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him which caused her to moan and caused Klaus to smile.

After a few minutes they both broke apart so they could catch their breath but Klaus was the first too say something "Wow! So tell me little wolf what was that for?"

Hayley smiled and said while stroking his cheek "Well probably for the same reason you kissed me back Klaus." She smiled and then said "Klaus I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well what is it love?"

Hayley smiled at him and said "Well for awhile now I have been having these feelings about you and I cant seem to get you out of my head and just last night I had a very very awesome dream about you and when I woke up I couldn't help but wish it was real like I wanted you to be their with me in bed with me just holding me. Klaus I want you so much. I want us to be an actual family you, me and Hope. Klaus I….I love you." And she smiled and he just looks at her and started smiling.

"Hayley I have also been having these feelings that won't go away and you know I tried to get rid of them cause you were in love with Elijah then with Jackson and you know I didn't want to feel for someone that wouldn't feel the same way about me. And I will admit seeing you with them made me jealous and I wish that I was the only one for you. Hayley I love you too." They both smiled at each other and they started to kiss passionately until Cami came in and said "Knock knock."

"Cami I am so glad you are here….." Before she said anything else Klaus looked confused and said "Uh what is going on?"

Hayley looked at him and gave him a innocent smile and said "Well I called for Cami to babysit Hope." And Klaus looked even more confused and Hayley noticing said "We have a double date with Gia and Elijah tonight." And Klaus looked like he was about to faint and Hayley and Cami both started laughing and Cami said "Well it seems like Klaus is in shock. What Klaus never had a date with a girl before?"

Klaus just rolled his eyes at her and said "I have been with girls before ok but no I never had a date with anyone before cause usually I am like the most hated person on this planet."

Cami and Hayley just laughed at him and Hayley walks up too him and kisses his cheek and says "Well you will go on plenty of dates with me and their will be some where we just stay at home and you know do stuff." And she raised her eyebrow and Klaus smirked which caused Cami to roll her eyes. Cam just says "Well you better go if you don't want to be late and I promise to take good care of your beautiful daughter." And she starts pushing them out the door and continues "Now have a good time and I will take a very good care of Hope." And Cami waves goodbye to them.

At Marcel's loft Gia was still getting ready when Elijah called out "Gia come on we are gonna be late and you know the way my brother gets."

Gia comes out putting on her earrings and tells him "I am coming just give me a few more minutes and we are just going to a jazz show at the tavern it is not like we are gonna miss anything important." As she goes back to finish getting ready.

Elijah scoffs and mutters "Yea except we will miss the music. Really why does it take women so long to get ready." And Gia then comes out all ready and says "Ok I am ready." And as Elijah and Gia get to the door Gia stops Elijah and says "Oh by the way I heard that comment." And she leaves and Elijah starts laughing.

While Klaus and Hayley was sitting at their table at the table Hayley says "Now where are they the show is about to start and they are going to miss it." As Klaus starts laughing but before Klaus could respond Elijah and Gia show up and Klaus and Hayley say in unison "Finally."

"Where were you two?" Klaus asked.

"Well it took Gia forever to get ready." And Gia hits him in the chest and Hayley starts laughing. Gia looks towards the door as soon as the door and opens and sees Aiden and Josh walk in and Gia tries to get their attention and Elijah asks "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to get Josh and his boyfriends attention." And that is when Hayley yelled at them "Hey Aiden, Josh." And Aiden and Josh look at them and they wave then Gia motioned for them to go to them. And Josh says "Hey guys what up." And Gia laughs and hugs him then gives Aiden a look even though she knows Aiden and Josh are together and she had to except it she knew she didn't trust him and she knows if he hurts Josh it will be him and her. And Aiden just smiles at her.

And as Hayley said "Hey Aiden." Gia asked "So what are you two doing here? Are you here for Jazz show?" And they both say "Yea." And the show was starting Josh said "Oh it seems to be starting well we will let you two get back too. Is this a double date?" Josh asked trying not laugh cause he honestly couldn't see Klaus or even Elijah out on a double date. Hell he couldn't see Klaus out on a date at all. And Hayley and Gia both say "Yep." And Aiden and Josh see Klaus and Elijah roll their eyes and the walk away and Aiden says "Ok have fun." And the both start laughing and they walk away.

While Klaus looks at Hayley Elijah looks at Gia and the both give them an innocent smile. And they shake their heads. And Klaus asked "Did you have to say that I mean you could just say we were hanging out." And Klaus smiled at Hayley and she hit him on the chest playfully and Gia smiled.

It was like four hours later and the show was over and they left the tavern and while walking outside Gia caught up to Josh and said "I will see you back at the loft ok." And Josh smiles at her and gives her a hug and she still gave Aiden a look and left to go back to Elijah and Aiden turns to Josh "She hates me."

Josh looks at him and smiles and says "She doesn't hate you she just doesn't really know you." And Aiden and Josh share a kiss and hug.

Gia catches up to Elijah, Klaus and Hayley and Hayley asked "Where did you go?"

"Oh I told Josh that I would see him back at the loft that is if he shows up tonight he seems to be staying with Aiden a lot lately."

Hayley smiles and says "I think that Aiden and Josh are so cute together." And Gia scoffs and says "Yea maybe and I want Josh to be happy but I don't trust Aiden no offence." And Hayley smiles.

Elijah asked "So what are we gonna do now?"

And Hayley said "I think I just wanna go home and spend time with Hope. So we will see you two later." Gia and Hayley hug while Klaus and Elijah was still a little bit awkward and Gia says "Bye." And Hayley waves and grabbed Klaus' hand. And Klaus and Hayley walk away excited to be going home to be with their daughter and they were also just exciting to be with each other finally. And Gia and Elijah was still standing their and Gia says "I am actually glad they are together." And Elijah smile and they kiss each other both Elijah and Gia as well as Klaus and Hayley all know that they are with the person they are meant to ne witn.

The End

A/N: Ok that is the end I honestly thing that the first chapter was better I don't think I wrote their date good. I don't think I did the end good but tried. But hope you still like it. I am gonna keep working on The Salvatores, The Mikaelson family and The Forbidden Romance.


End file.
